Glarikha
Glarikha is an Orsimer and the steward of Queen Arzhela, ruler of Evermore. She is killed shortly after the Vestige helps her uncover the truth behind Duke Renchant's plans. Her body can be found not far from the former guard captain, Sir Jarnot. Interactions A City in Black Imperial Infiltration Dialogue ;A City in Black "If you have a moment, I would appreciate a word." "Pardon my intrusion, but I would speak to you on behalf of Queen Arzhela. I am her handmaiden. The queen has ... heard of your recent accomplishments, and she asked me to make a private request on her behalf." :I thought Duke Renchant was in charge. "He is. The queen stepped aside, but she remains the rightful ruler of the kingdom and she still cares deeply for its people. Even now, in mourning, she attends to wounded soldiers and refugees in the chapel. But she has other concerns as well." ::What is the queen concerned about? "Quite frankly, she's concerned about the city's defenses. But of course, she cannot publicly question the duke's policies. That is why we were hoping you could discreetly investigate to see if there's any merit to some of the rumors we've heard." :::What do you want me to investigate? "Her Majesty would ask you to inspect the defenses at the east gate and ask the former guard captain, Sir Jarnot, for his assessment of the duke's strategy. If you are willing, the queen also wishes to know why a refugee was put in the stocks." ::::All right. I can handle that. "I know her Majesty would appreciate if you gave these matters the highest priority. After you've completed your investigation, come speak to the queen at the Chapel of Saint Pelin. If there are problems, she should know as soon as possible." :::::Where can I find Sir Jarnot? "Sadly, I expect you are most likely to find him in the tavern, drinking away his sorrows. After Princess Elara was killed under his protection, the queen herself demanded he step down. He was crushed." ::::::Then why does the queen want to consult him now? "By no means does she wish to reinstate him, but Sir Jarnot was the captain of the guard here in Evermore for more than a decade. He was a longtime friend of King Eamond as well. The queen simply wants to hear his assessment on the city's defenses." :::::What are you expecting me to find? "If we knew that, we wouldn't have to ask for your assistance. The bottom line is that the queen deferred to Duke Renchant because she believed he was better suited to defend the city. Now, she simply wants to make sure he's doing a good job." ::::::Is there reason to believe he isn't? "Just vague rumors. Let's face it. Our forces were devastated in the last battle with the Reachmen, and there is no doubt our defenses are stretched thin. We just want to make sure that everything possible is being done to protect the city." :::::Why do you need me to do all this? "With the city in such dire straits, the queen is determined to avoid controversy. If people heard she was inquiring as to the state of the city's defenses, there would be an uproar. If you conduct the inquiries, however, it can be more discreet." Aboard the Bjoulsae Queen: "I think perhaps I had our assignments wrong. I should've checked the stocks and sent you to check the ship." :What happened? "I shouldn't have come here on my own, but I had the feeling the duke was making bad decisions. Of course, calling this a bad decision would be an understatement. If we don't do something, he's going to hand the city over to Imperial control!" ::What do you propose we do? "The queen is going to have to take charge. If this doesn't knock her into her sense, I don't know what will. We need proof though. Can you untie me and then look around? Anything to prove what they're planning. I'll meet you out on the docks." :::All right. Here you go. I'll meet you outside. After finding Cipius' Orders: "You just missed it. The ship's captain left the ship and headed toward that alley to the south. She looked like she was in a hurry. What did you find though? Anything that reveals more about their plans?" :Imperial spies have infiltrated the city. "The gorbellied bastards! I knew that ship was carrying more than just supplies! We need to move fast. Can you follow the captain and find out what she's up to? Then take the proof to the queen. If this doesn't wake her up, nothing will!" ::I can handle that. What about you? "I'll go and find Sir Jarnot and any other guards who remain loyal. After you've informed the queen, come and meet me outside the inn." :::I'll be there as soon as possible. Quotes *''"The captain headed in the direction of the inn. You should be able to catch up. Find out what she's up to and then take all this to the queen. If this prompts her into action, it might just be worth it. She would make a wonderful ruler, you know."'' – Before going after the captain Appearances * ru:Глариха Category:Online: Evermore Characters Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Females